The Hectic Life of a Halliwell
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: A story about Payton Halliwell,the youngest charmed one and most powerful, is a teenager, battling daily demons and trying to live a normal life with her four older sisters, along with having a forbidden love. read and REVIEW! twilight xover
1. Introduction

**The Hectic Life of A Halliwell**

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Twilight. I only own Payton and whatever other characters I have made up, along with Jake even though it seems like he should be from Twilight. But he's not.

**AN**: In this story, they all have powers. Victor was also a whitelighter, so they are all real sisters, but they do not all have whitelighter powers, only Paige and Payton do. This is because Victor had his wings clips during the time Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were born. Oh, Please Read and Review.

Characters

Prue Halliwell-

Age: 25

Occupation: Is a part time photographer; works at Buckland's Auction House

Significant Other: Andy Trudeau, detective

Powers: Telekinesis, Astro Projection, Protective Shield

Piper Halliwell-

Age: 23

Occupation: Owner of P5

Significant Other: Leo Wyatt

Powers: Freeze Time, Molecular Combustion, can manipulate the elements

Phoebe Halliwell-

Age: 22

Occupation: Advice Columnist at the Bay Mirror

Significant Other: Coop

Powers: Levitation, Premonition, Teleportation

Paige Halliwell-

Age: 20

Occupation: Social Worker

Significant Other: Henry Mitchell, parole officer

Powers: whitelighter; orbing, sensing, healing, etc; conjure, telepathy, fire starter

Payton Halliwell-

Age: 17

Occupation: Very Busy High School Junior

Significant Other: Jake, boyfriend, demon/whitelighter/vampier

Powers: whitelighter (see Paige's above) conjure, levitation, can manipulate elements/ weather bringer, telekinesis


	2. Who stole my earrings?

Chapter 1:

"Piper! Where did you put my earrings when you borrowed them last?" Prue Halliwell called

"I didn't borrow them! Paige did!" Piper yelled from her room

"Paige! Can I_ please_ have my earrings back?" Prue asked, screaming across the house

"I'm orbing them onto your dresser right now!" was the replay

"Ugh! Paige no personal gain!" Prue scolded loudly

"But I wasn't gaining. I was giving. You were gaining!" Paige smartly yelled back

"You know what I meant!"

"Ughh…." Payton Halliwell was awakening from a good night's sleep. Short, but good. She hadn't gotten to bed until about one in the morning due to the fact that she didn't get home from diving practice until about ten, and still had homework to do. Payton was the youngest of the Halliwell witches. The youngest of the Charmed Ones, in fact.

"Payton, you better get up now before you have to face the wrath of Prue. She's already yelled at Paige for stealing her earrings. And Piper, for that matter." Phoebe, the middle sister said, leaning against Payton's open door.

"Yeah, I heard. And I'm already dressed." Came the replay, somewhat muffled, because Payton's face was in her pillow

"Did you conjure up your clothes again?" Phoebe asked, grinning

"Not you, too. If I did, I didn't realize it." Payton said, sitting up

"Oh. Well, you heard what Prue said to Paige. I think the same applies to you." Phoebe said

"I know, I know. Like I said I might not of realized it." Payton groaned, stretching.

"Oh by the way, how was diving last night?" Phoebe asked, sitting on Payton's bed.

"It was hell. Coach made us do an hour and a half of dry land. Then, he made me do platform the rest of the night, constantly doing hand stands. He says if I want to compete ten meter I need to do more arm strengthening then the rest of the team, even though I can bench more than the entire football team combined. And that's actually true." Payton complained

"Damn, girl. Lifting weights much?" Came Paige's voice from her door.

"Yeah. I have to though. It's required in every sport that I play. It does make it easier for the rugby season, though, when all we ever do is lift weights." Payton sighed

"Wait. Since when do you play rugby?" Phoebe asked

"Since like forever. I don't really know." Payton replied

"Sweetie, you better get up and go eat breakfast if you want a ride from school." Phoebe said, looking at Payton's bedside table.

"Yup. Last one to the breakfast table does the dishes!" Payton teased, orbing out of bed

"Hey not fair! You can't do that, that's cheating. Especially since I can't orb!" Came the helpless cries of Phoebe

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't want to do the dishes. See ya!" Paige said

"What! Not you too!" Phoebe sighed, and teleported down the stairs.


	3. Hey That's MY Toast!

Chapter 2:

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Payton sat at the table eating breakfast. Well, not really sitting, because every few minutes someone would always get up to get something.

"So, Payton, what does your schedule look like for today?" Prue asked, glancing at her sister

"After school I have and NHS meeting, then softball practice, and finally diving. Though, after what coach put me through yesterday, I might be a little reluctant to go to practice. So I might just come home after softball." Payton replied

"Ah. So what did your coach put you through that made even you not want to go today?" Prue questioned

"Oh, you know. Basic diving hell. An hour and a half of dry land, and he made me do platform for the rest of the time. Two hours worth of headstands. I'm surprised my arms are functioning now." Payton complained

"Ouch. Poor baby. You should skip today and rest." Piper said sympathetically

"Yeah! We could like, I don't know, actually get to talk to you for more than five minutes!" Paige said sarcastically

"I don't know. Like I said, it depends on what my work load looks like. I miscalculated the load last night and stayed up till one in the morning trying to finish it off. But it was pretty easy, so it wasn't too bad." Payton replied, shrugging

"Ugh. I'm sorry. We'd better go, though, if you don't want to be late." Phoebe said suddenly

"Yeah, I think that's what we all need to do." Prue replied, looking at her watch.

"Oh boy. Another day of hell. Joy." Payton said brightly

"Haha, oh well. Hopefully some good will come out of it." Piper commented

Payton looked up, grabbed some of Prue's bacon, and orbed into Phoebe's car.

"Hey, wait for me! You better not orb into the driver's seat and set of the alarm again, missy!" Phoebe exclaimed, teleporting her way to the car, while grabbing a slice of Prue's toast

Piper and Paige looked at each other and grinned.

"Hey, I wanted that!" Prue cried, racing out to the garage "Not fair!"

**A/N**

Before I get into this next chapter, let me explain a little something about Payton's high school. She goes to a magical high school, but it isn't magic school. It is sort of branched off of magic school, but is more normal; however, basically all the students are magical. I guess it is magic school, but basically just the high school version of it. Please R& R!


	4. You Got My Ears

Chapter 3:

Payton arrived at school at around 7:25 and went to her locker. Looking around, she saw the hallway was empty. She got her stuff and went to the stairwell, where no one could really see her.

"Jake." She whispered, hoping he would come

In blue orbs, he appeared. Her solace, her love, her life. Her only hope of ever getting out of high school alive

(Payton POV)

Jake has shaggy sandy-blond hair and piercing blue eyes, is about 6 ft. 5, and pretty dark tan. Jake is also a mix of vampire, whitelighter, and demon, pretty much all forbidden when it comes to Payton. Jake is also the son of Cole Turner and Bella Swan. Yes, Cole Turner, Phoebe's ex whatever. Husband, boyfriend, same diff. Anyway, after Cole and Phoebe broke up, it was the same time that Edward left Bella. Yeah, you guessed it. Cole and Bella got together, although Cole is a vampire. And a demon. And Bella is half whitelighter and just doesn't know it. So Bella and Cole have Jake, and Bella is only really pregnant for like, a week. I don't really know how that one works, it's just the way it did. So know one really knew it, not even her, so when Jake popped out, Bella of course freaked. And did the only sensible thing someone like her would do; she put him in a basket and sent him down the river. Seriously. Luckily, Cole caught up with him, knew he was his son, and took care of him for the rest of his life. And now I'm in this forbidden relationship with him, and it's all a fairytale. I seriously love this guy.

(End Payton POV)

"So what's up babe?" Jake asked

Payton just looked at him and started making out with him. Even through her kisses, Jake could tell something was wrong.

"Whoa, whoa babe. Calm down. What's wrong." Jake asked again, worried

"I don't know. I really don't. I just miss you so much, and then I have to pretend everything's fine when it's not, and I can't live without you, and I'm just so confused." Payton replied, frantically

"It's gonna be okay. I promise. I swear on my mother's grave I would never let anything happen to you." Jake said with a smile, trying to calm his girlfriend down

"That's not much of a promise." Payton commented, trying not to smile

"But it worked, didn't it?" Jake grinned

"Listen. I have a plan. And before you freak out, hear me out. It's a way we can be together, at least for a little while. And no interruptions." Payton said

"You got my ears." Jake said, kissing her


	5. Plotting: The Escape Plan

Chapter 4:

"So, anyway, my idea was… well, don't freak out, but to stage a kidnapping; my kidnapping." Payton continued, looking at Jake

"What! No! Babe, no matter how much I love you, you know that would never work. Your sisters would find me and you and all that we've worked for would be destroyed. We could never pull that off." Jake said, flipping out

"I know, I know. But I don't know how much longer I can do this. Not us, exactly, but…well…"Payton trailed off, looking down, trying not to cry

Jake saw immediately that Payton was at a breaking point.

"Hey, hey… I didn't mean that. I was just scared. Of, you know. Your sisters. I love you more than anything in this world, and out of this world." Jake said softly, lifting Payton's chin in his hands

Payton's eyes lit up. "I have an idea! You know how we never get any chance to be together? Somewhere where my sisters, Leo, or anyone else can't find us?" she asked excitedly

"Yeah…."

"Well, what if we found a place _not_ in this universe. Maybe on another astral plane. Maybe, say, that cabin of yours you are always talking about." Payton explained, looking at him

"Well…I don't know…" Jake said uncertainly. It was a good idea, but he knew he could never put Payton in any danger. He would never forgive himself.

"It would only be for a little while. Look, I know you want this. I also know you want to protect me, and I love you for it. But, I mean, look at the place that we meet- the mausoleum. Sanction for demons. Even your father, as a source, went there." Payton argued

"True…well, how would we pull off this kidnapping?" Jake asked suddenly, deciding that, Payton really needed a vacation and this was her way of telling him"

Payton's bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement. "Well, first, I get into an argument…with, say, Amy. That girl I was telling you about, who has been a total witch to me all year and sits at our table with three of her friends when she knows she isn't invited?"

"Yeah. So, you would get into an argument with her and… oh, I don't know. Get into a power fight or something?" Jake said, continuing the idea

(By the way, power fights are fights where students use their powers against each other, something that you can get expelled for)

"Yeah! I've always wanted to get into one of those. And she is no way nearly as powerful as me. I could beat her with one flick of my finger!" Payton replied excitedly

"No killing, though. You know better then that." Jake jokingly scolded "So, anyway you get into the power fight, and you show her your most powerful energy ball. You freeze the energy ball, say some stuff to her, and I pop up out of know where with all my demonic energy, hold an athame to your throat, and pop back down and we shimmer to the astro plane that I am the only one who can get to."


	6. Survivng First Period

Chapter 5:

"Okay. So I start arguing with her and you kidnap me. Then Paige puts the school on lockdown mode (By the way, Paige is the headmistress), and my sisters come in to the picture. By this time, we are already at your cabin, making out and watching movies." Payton said, outlining their plan.

"Sounds good to me. I'm still a little worried about your sisters, though." Jake replied

"I'm not. It's not like they can blame me for it. Of course, they would blame me for power fighting. But knowing them, they would focus all of their energy on getting me back, and completely forget that I had the fight." Payton explained

"True. Well, I'd better get going. You have class. Try not to be too suspicious- act as normal as possible. I only hope Phoebe didn't get a premonition of our plan." Jake said, worryingly

"She didn't. Trust me. I would have known if she did. And I do know how to act." Payton replied

"I'll be watching." Jake said "Just think, if all goes well, we will be in my cabin, alone, in less then four hour's time"

"Creeper" Payton replied jokingly, kissing him as he orbed off

Payton walked into her first period AP English class before the first bell rang. She sat at her desk and took out her notebook. She also took out her sketch pad and started doodling.

"Good morning class." Mrs. Masters said, taking out her attendance book

"Good morning" was the reply

"Please take out your textbooks and turn to page 351 to _The Concord Hymn_. Answer questions 1-6." She instructed

Grumbles went across the room. Payton sighed and took out her textbook. She had already read the poem and answered the questions, so she started drawing a sketch of Jake very lightly on her sketch pad.

The class droned on slowly. Payton had to pinch herself a few times to keep from falling asleep. Finally, the bell rang, releasing them to second period.

"One last thing. A paper is due on Wednesday for The Crucible. Please have some form of a rough draft in class on Tuesday just so I can see that you have something." Mrs. Masters said quickly


	7. Mr High and Mighty

Chapter 6:

After AP English, Payton had study for her Art class, because the teacher was absent. Content with this fact, she contemplated orbing up to her sister's office, but decided she didn't want to do anything out of the normal, as Jake had suggested.

"_Yeah, you don't want to arouse suspicion. Good pic of me in English though. Make sure no one sees it, so people won't recognize me when the time comes. You want to seem completely innocent_." Came Jake's voice in her head. Jake had the handy power of telepathy, so if there was a clear enough signal and he was close by, he and Payton could converse in their heads, as they were doing now.

"_Where are you? I miss you._" Payton asked

"_Don't worry. I'm close. I'm in one of the book rooms. Don't worry, I'm invisible. Your math teacher is here grading tests. You got a 100, as usual."_ Jake said

"_Awesome. I have that stupid Crucible paper in English. Perfect. Oh well, at least I probably won't have to do it."_ Payton replied

"_Why not?" _Jake questioned

"_Duh. You're kidnapping me, remember? So I'll probably get excused from it, seeing how I would have just gone through such a traumatic experience and all. So I'll get quite a lot of sympathy from my teachers. And my sisters, for that matter._" Payton explained impatiently

"_Ah, I see. Even though that's sort of using the situation. But whatever. I checked on the cabin during your English class to make sure it is presentable to you. I wouldn't want my girlfriend to sleep on a bed full of cobwebs and stuff._" Jake replied

"_Haha. I would kill you if you made me do that. And you know I would. You know what's interesting though? It's amazing you haven't been detected, even invisible. I always though invisibility could easily be detected._" Payton said

"_I have ways around that. Being a whitelighter, vampire, and demon mixed there are many things I find that I can get away with without getting detected. Regular demons and witches, would, however, get detected if they tried to stay invisible like I am. I am just special_" Jake explained

"_Damn straight you are. I wish I could be invisible._" Payton sighed in her head "_Then I could easily escape my sisters. The one power I don't have… along with telepathy." _

"_That's why we make such a great couple. Because whatever you aren't, I am. Except for the whitelighter part. But that's pretty much the only magical thing we have in common._ Jake replied

"_Thank god. There's the bell. Only one more period left…I hope I can make it through AP US History"_ Payton said, exasperated

"_You can do it. Just think of me, and you'll be okay._" Jake joked

"_Haha. Mr. High and Mighty._" Payton laughed

"_You behave yourself._" Jake said

"_Yes, mommy. Oh, terminated, by the way._" Payton replied, ending the connection

"_Bye. Love you._" Jake said before canceling the connection

"_You too._"


	8. Power Fights and the Kidnapping

Chapter 7:

Payton's AP US History went by without much excitement. The teacher explained some things, lectured on some other things, but nothing really out of the ordinary occurred. Payton spent most of the period looking outside the window, thinking about Jake. She missed him so much her heart ache. She knew it was pathetic, as they had only been separated for a few hour0s, but it still hurt her, especially when she needed him the most.

"Bbriiingg!!" The bell rang, signaling that it was lunch time.

Payton was somewhat nervous. All she needed was for this girl to do something that would tick her off even the slightest bit, and she would hit the roof. She knew that she was going to need to summon up her best acting skills (and Payton did have good acting skills) if she was going to succeed.

Payton walked into the cafeteria and sat down at her usual table. Her other friends soon joined her, along with Amy and her three friends.

Payton sat somewhat nervously at the table, and began eating her lunch. Her friends talked around her, and she was getting worried that she wasn't going to have an excuse to start a power fight.

"So I heard that Jen got detention for flirting with a teacher." Amy said to her friends, with a very obvious look at Payton. Jen was Payton's best friend.

"Dumbass. Students don't get detention for flirting with a teacher." One of her friends told her

"Well, she practically kissed him. And then another teacher walked into the room and caught them." Amy reported

Payton gritted her teeth, and looked up. The rest of the table was quiet, as if to see when Payton would blow.

"You little b*t*h. You take that back right now, or you'll regret you ever woke up this morning." Payton said angrily

"No. I don't think I will. Your friend is a little slut who likes to sleep with teachers." Amy replied

"No, she's not. And what's more, if you're going to talk about my friends like that, you can leave my table. And go sit in a corner and die. Because that's what you deserve to do." Payton said

"How rude. It's a no wonder your mother died. Just one look at you killed her." Amy bit back

"DAMN YOU!!!!!! DAMN YOU!!!!! You should NEVER talk about my mother like that. NEVER!!!!!" Payton screamed. She stood up so quickly the entire table nearly flipped over. Payton rose up into the air, levitating high. "I WILL KILL YOU!!!" she screamed, pointing her powerful finger at Amy.

"Power fight, Power fight!" came the shouts of the other students, egging the two girls on

Amy jumped up, terrified.

Payton put her arms up, eyes flashing. She started the wind moving, fast and furious. She added in a lighting bolt or two as well, nearly missing Amy.

All of a sudden, Jake appeared out of no where. Holding a knife to her throat, he said in a loud, booming voice "THE CHARMED ONES WILL DIE!!!"

Then, he flamed out, looking as dangerous as Payton.


	9. Panic and Pandemonium

Chapter 8:

Pandemonium struck the cafeteria. Students were screaming and crying, teachers shouting directions.

"Paige! Go orb to Paige!" Professor Drake yelled at Mrs. Masters, the other teacher on lunch duty

"Okay!" Mrs. Masters yelled back

She orbed up to Paige's office.

"Paige!" Mrs. Masters said, panting. Paige was sitting at her desk, eating her lunch

"Yes Mrs. Masters?" Paige asked, alarmed at the teacher's face

"Something horrible has happened. Your sister got into a fight with another student, and it elevated into a power fight, and then all of a sudden, your sister was kidnapped by a demon who said "the charmed ones will die"!" Mrs. Masters explained, all in one breath."

"What?!! Payton was kidnapped? Why didn't anyone stop this? This is why we have teachers in the cafeteria at all times!" Paige cried

"We tried, but Payton was using her shield so we couldn't get in!" Mrs. Masters replied

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing! I'm going to orb home and get my other sisters. In the meantime, you and Professor Drake are in charge." Paige instructed


	10. There's No Place Like Home

Chapter 9:

Meanwhile, Payton and Jake just got to Jake's cabin. "Home sweet home" Jake said, with and excited smile

Payton grinned back and kissed him. "Are we really here? Or is this just a dream?" Payton wondered out loud

"Were really here baby. Welcome home. So what do you want to do?" Jake asked mischievously

"Oh, I dunno… so many options… we could go swimming, watch a movie, play pool, air hockey, go bowling, make out…" Payton replied, suggestively

"I kinda like the last one the best. Although this place does have a movie theater…" Jake smiled

"Yeah… by the way, you were really awesome. You were very convincing when you said "the Charmed Ones will die" in that really loud, evilish voice." Payton complimented

"Wasn't it, though? It was just a little something I learned from my father. The voice, I mean. I just sorta made up the "the Charmed Ones will die" thing. I only hope I didn't scare you to much." Jake teased

"Ha! Scare me? Not even your father scares me. So, anyway, we need to decide what to do. Movie?" Payton asked

"Agreed. I like the whole movie and make out idea myself." Jake replied

"Wait. What kind of movies are in this astral plane, anyway?" Payton speculated

"Well, we have pretty much every movie available and any movie not available, or the ones still in theater. We even have ones that aren't even out yet." Jake said, as they walked to the movie theater


	11. The Wise Words of Leo

Chapter 10:

Back at the Manor, pandemonium was still running high. In the living room, Prue was pacing back and forth, muttering to herself. In the attic, Paige and Phoebe were checking out the Book of Shadows, trying to figure out what they were up against. Of course, Jake wasn't in the Book of Shadows, so they weren't having very much luck. Piper was in her room, thinking.

"LEO!!!" Piper yelled "Get your butt down here right now, please!"

Blue orbs suddenly appeared, forming the shape of Leo

"What's up, Piper?" Leo asked, curious as to why Piper seemed so upset

"Well, have you heard?" Piper questioned

"No. That's why I asked what's up" Leo replied

"Payton's been kidnapped!! By some demon, today, in the school cafeteria!" Piper exclaimed in panic

"What!? Kidnapped! How?" Leo cried

"I just told you how! Now I want to know is how we will get her back! I'm so scared and confused, Leo. I can't loose a sister, especially not my baby sister. I just can't." Piper sobbed into Leo's chest

"There, there" Leo said, trying to sooth Piper as he took her into his arms "loosing Payton is not an option. We will find this demon that took her, and make his life hell. I can promise you that."

"But, but, we can't find the demon. We have no idea what to look for, the guy just popped out of no where. Phoebe and Paige can't find him in the BOS, and we wouldn't know what to look for anyway because we didn't even see the guy. I feel so helpless!" Piper cried

"Don't worry, Piper. I can guarantee that we will find him. We always do. In the meantime, you girls will need a plan. So I think you should all come and put your heads together. You are smart young women. With your brains, talents, and powers, you will definitely get your sister back." Leo said confidently

"I hope you're right, Leo. I hope you're right." Piper replied, looking anything but hopeful.


	12. Bye Bye Good China and Good Crystal

Chapter 11:

"Prue! Phoebe! Paige!" Piper called from the dining room, anxious to get this meeting started

"Coming Piper!" Were the responses

Quickly following came the sound of feet thundering like a herd of elephants. Piper commented on this as her sisters came into the dining room.

"Hah, you guys sound like a herd of elephants coming down the stairs!" Piper commented

"Well, I was going to orb. So you're lucky I didn't" Paige replied, making a face at Piper

"Why are we lucky?" Prue asked, coming into the room

"Because Paige was going to orb into the room rather than run down the stairs like the herd of elephants she and Phoebe were sounding like" Piper explained

"Ah. But I still don't get how that's lucky" Prue said

"It's lucky because we are in a room full of really good china and crystal. If I had misjudged my orb, bye bye china and crystal." Paige replied, clearing up all the confusion

"Ha! So true" Phoebe said

"So, Piper, what's up?" Paige asked her sister, asking what they all were curious to know

"Well, we need to get our heads together and start planning. Instead of pacing back and forth muttering to yourself, Prue, you could oh I don't know, maybe start scrying for our little sister? I mean, we need a game plan here, guys. Paige and Phoebe, I know you have been looking in the BOS, but as we don't know what were looking for, well, it's kind of pointless. So maybe, instead, you could go to Magic School and see who saw the demon, like maybe Professor Drake or someone, and ask them to come and identify it. I will be trying the "to call a lost witch" spell, or something like that, to see if maybe it will work." Piper finished, watching her sisters

"Sounds good to me. Paige, want to give me a lift?" Phoebe asked her sister, to go to Magic School

"Duh, Phoebes." Paige replied

"Wait. Maybe you guys should talk to some students, too. It might help to know what was going on before the kidnapping." Piper said

"Okay. I'll see what we can do" Paige said, orbing off

Prue looked at her sister "So, what happened? Did Leo talk to you or something? She asked, curiously

"Well, yeah. He said rather than sitting around doing nothing, that we should do something. I mean, were the Charmed Ones. This isn't the first time something like this has happened. We can get through this, Prue. You know that." Piper replied

"I know. I just feel so helpless. It's my baby sister, and I've always felt like a mother to her more than anyone else. I've always felt like she's my baby." Prue said, sighing

"I know you do, sweetie. We all feel helpless. But I can tell you, we will get her back. We have to fight. We have to do something. We have to know we tried as hard as we could." Piper said, comforting her sister

"I guess you're right, as usual. We should probably start scrying, shouldn't we?" Prue said, and began walking up the stairs to the


	13. The Apple Doesn't Fall Far

Chapter 12:

Payton and Jake were making out on the couch. All of a sudden, Jake looked up, and jumped out of his skin. It was his father…Cole.

"DAD!!!!" Jake screamed, startling Payton. Payton looked up and her expression turned from lust to horrified.

"MR. TURNER!" Payton yelled as loud as Jake

"Well, this isn't exactly how I pictured you using my cabin, Jacob." Cole said

"Uhhh….Dad, meet Payton. Payton, this is my father." Jake introduced awkwardly

"Uhh… hi." Payton said, kind of cowering behind Jake

"Well, I'm not going to bite. I know your little plan." Cole announced

"You do?" Jake asked his father

"Yes, Jake. And I must admit, that is very crafty of you, young lady." Cole said to Payton

"Well, thanks. Are you going to turn us in?" Payton asked timidly

"To who? The police or your sisters?" Cole questioned with a sly grin, the one that Payton loves so much on Jake

"Well…I think my sisters would be scarier. How did you hear about us?" Payton asked

"Everyone knows about you. The entire magical community erupted when they heard. Jake, you are one dead man if you ever show your face." Cole explained

"I figured as much. Your not going to turn us in though, are you dad?" came the reply

"No, I don't think I will. I don't believe Phoebe would be very happy if she found out I was involved." Cole said with another grin

"Yeah…she sorta wants your head on a silver platter. No offense or anything." Payton said

"None taken. So, this is interesting. You guys kind of have a little forbidden relationship going on, don't you? Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it buddy?" Cole commented to Jake

"Ha. Thanks dad. What will you do to us if you aren't turning us in?" Jake asked his father suspiciously, knowing that he and Payton weren't off the hook.

"Well… I don't know. I might just let you be…but this could come into good use." Cole replied, and they could practically see the wheels spinning in his head as he tried to think of good ideas.

Payton smacked Jake on the back of the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Jake asked, rubbing his head

"For giving your father ideas! This was supposed to be my get away, remember?" Payton replied

"Hmmm….. that just gave me another good idea…." Cole said


	14. I'm Not A Little Lady!

Chapter 13:

Cole sat on the couch that Payton and Jake had been making out just a minute earlier. They were waiting breathlessly as they saw the ideas forming in Cole's head. All of a sudden, Cole said "I have an idea. And it'll get you kids out of trouble, and me back into Phoebe's life. I know I hurt her, but I've tried to get better, and maybe she'll take me back."

Payton looked at him open mouthed. "SO YOU'LL GIVE UP YOUR OWN SON SO YOU COULD BE WITH MY SISTER WHO HATES YOUR DIRTY ROTTEN ASS!!!! YOU SELFISH SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed

"Woa. Calm it down there little lady" Cole started to say but was cut off again by Payton

"I'M NOT A LITTLE LADY!!!!!" Payton yelled

"What I meant to say is, calm down and let me finish my damn sentence." Cole said, and waited to see if she would interrupt again. She crossed her arms over her chess and glared at him, but let him continue.

"Thank you. So, what I was thinking was, I wouldn't turn Jake in. I would be the one finding you instead. I would be the "hero"." Cole explained, looking pleased with himself

"So, I would "rescue" you, Payton, after you get tired of this game, and bring you home. We could put some paint on you and stuff to make you look like you got beat up or something. My trail would cause some other demon to follow me, and that would solve the problem of who the demon who took you was." Cole finished

"Yeah, but Phoebe's so suspicious of you, she would think you were the demon who took me." Payton said

"I know. But the entire cafeteria saw this demon, and they all know what I look like. Plus, Jake looks enough like me that we could get away with it. Come on, Payton. All I want is another chance with Phoebe. If she doesn't take me back, I'll understand." Cole begged pathetically, giving Payton his best pouty look, the one she knows so well on Jake


	15. I Like My Bad Boys

Chapter 14:

Payton looked at Cole, attempting the "Jake" look. "That looks cuter on Jake. But she's with Coop, anyway." Payton remembered

"Coop? Is she married? Is he mortal?" Cole bombarded Payton with questions

"Woa, Cole. One question at a time. They are not married, and he is a cupid. Get it? Coop the Cupid…" Payton said

"Haha very funny. But seriously, Payton. Do you think Phoebe loves this guy?" Cole asked

"Why? Don't think you could stand up to a cupid?" Payton joked, not really answering Cole's question

"Nice try, avoiding my question. Now, please, just answer it." Cole pleaded

"Well…I'm not really sure. I know she _likes_ him. But love, well, I'm not really sure. I haven't really talked to her about it, and I unfortunately don't have the power to read minds. That's more of Jake's area. I don't, however, think she's ready for _commitment_, if you know what I mean. She's taking it slow. And he respects that…unlike someone else I know." Payton finished, giving Cole a reproving glare.

"I know, I know. But I'm helpless without her. She's my life. Or at least, was my life…until she killed me. Or attempted to kill me." Cole said sadly

"Oh, stop groveling Cole. I'll have you know I'm not a big fan of Coop. I mean, he's okay and stuff, but he's really annoying. He's always trying to match me up with guys when I already have Jake. And he must know that there's someone, because he's a Cupid and all. He knows when a heart is taken." Payton replied "And I'll have you know that I actually liked you better. You made life more exciting… I like my bad boys, what can I say? So, I think I might be able to be of service."

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you. You are wonderful. I would kiss you right now if I hadn't been with Phoebe." Cole said excitedly

"Yeah…ew. So, wait a minute. Explain this plan to me again? You'll turn me in to my sisters, and you said that you and Jake look enough alike that you could get away with it. But, how would that work? Jake is the one who took me, remember?" Payton said, confused

"Well, yea I know. Well…I'm not sure, really, how that one's going to work out. But…oh, I know! I could shimmer invisibly into the Manor with you. Then, I could get a shape shifter demon to follow, shape shift into me, and distract the sisters. Then, he would turn into himself, and I would "save" you, getting hit along the way. Then, in their fury they would vanquish him before he could say anything or I could kill him, either way, and we would all be happy." Cole finished


	16. Spells Gone Wrong?

Chapter 15:

**A/N: Okay, so I know I've been away awhile, but I thought I'd update this story. In this chapter, we get to see how the sisters have been dealing with the disappearance of Payton, and believe me, it isn't as expected. I tried to make sure that there was a bit of a twist in this chapter. So please, read, enjoy, and as always, REVIEW! New suggestions and ideas are always welcome- either PM it to me or review. So yeah, enjoy!**

At the Manor, things were not going so well. The usual neat and orderly place (or at least, as neat and as orderly as it could be with five sisters who are also living in it) was completely torn apart. It honestly looked like a tornado or a couple thousands of demons had whirled right through it. Paige and Phoebe were constantly on the go, making potions after potions, creating spell after spell. Piper and Prue were always out, hunting demon after demon, and unfortunately the demons sometime had the idea that it would be better to fight and die on Halliwell turf rather than die a shameful death in an ally, along with the rotting garbage. Leo was constantly orbing in and out of the place, trying to keep the sisters together as well as he could. He knew things were falling apart, and he knew things needed to change. And soon.

"Piper! Have you seen the scrying crystal? Where did you put it when you used it last?" Phoebe called

"It should be on the map where it usually is! Oh wait, I think I left it in the BOS as a bookmark. Oops. Sorry!" Came her response

"S'okay! I'm going to try the "To Call a Lost Witch" spell again to see if it will summon Payton. Come on Paige, let's go!" Phoebe said

Phoebe and Paige got the potion for the spell ready. "Got everything?" Phoebe asked.

"Yup! I have a pinch of rosemary a sprig of Cypress, and a yarrow root, all in a Silver Mortar_._" Paige replied

"Cool! Let's read the spell." Phoebe said, and then chanted:

_Power of the witches rise _

_Course unseen across the skies _

_Come to us who call you near _

_Come to us and settle here. _

Next, as the directions stated, the sisters "_Spill the blood of the Caller into mortar_

_and continue Chanting__":_

_Blood to blood, I summon thee _

_Blood to blood, return to me. _

All of a sudden, there was a gust of wind. Phoebe and Paige looked at each other both excitedly and nervously. Then, a figure began to take shape. They jumped up from the floor that they had been sitting on.

However, it was not the figure of there darling baby sister that they saw next. Who they saw next was very different from Payton. The figure said "Uh… Hi! I'm Chris Perry. I'm from the future and I'm a whitelighter, but I have no idea why I was called here.

**A/N: Well, there you have it! An unexpected twist, no? I was so proud of myself when I thought of this, after having a long period of writer's block. It seems my muse is back in business! Okay, you know what to do. If you want me to keep it up with Chris, just let me know, or if you have any better ideas, let me know also. I think I'd like to keep it up with Chris, because now I have some good ideas on where to take this story. Just hit that button and let me know what you think! **


	17. Future Boy and Future Consequences

Chapter 16:

Phoebe and Paige just stood there with their mouths dropped open. They stood there gaping at him until he said "Um, hello? Are you still alive?"

Phoebe was the first one to snap out of it, so she said, "Who did you say you were?"

"My name's Chris Perry and I'm a whitelighter from the future." Chris repeated himself

"Wow. Definitely not who we expected." Phoebe said

"Who were you expecting?" Chris asked

"Oh, just our little sister. She's been kidnapped by a demon and we've been searching for her for a week and now were getting really worried." Phoebe explained

"Oh! I remember…" Chris started to say, but realized he was going to give away future information

"What do you remember?" Phoebe asked

"Oh. Sorry, I just remembered I couldn't tell you, because of future consequences" Chris replied

"Ah." Phoebe said

"Wait. What?" Paige said, finally snapping out of it

"Wow Paige. Way to space out." Phoebe commented

"Well, I was just so surprised that it wasn't Payton, and that he's from the future, that, oh, I don't know, I just kind of freaked out." Paige explained

"Well, anyway, Chris Perry, this is my sister Paige, sister Paige, this is future whitelighter Chris Perry." Phoebe introduced

"I know who you are. You are the legendary Charmed Ones, even in my time." Chris replied

"Future whitelighter? As in, _our_ future whitelighter, or whitelighter from the future?" Paige asked, slightly confused

"Whitelighter from the future." Phoebe said

"Ah. I see. So, future boy, what are you doing here?" Paige asked

"Future boy? Really, Paige?" Phoebe commented

"Well, I don't know, I thought it was appropriate." Paige argued

"Hey! Guys, I'm still here! And to answer your question, Paige, I don't know what I'm doing here. You called me, remember?" Chris replied

"Oh. Right. Well, I think we need to call a meeting with our fellow sisters to see what we should do with future boy. I mean Chris." Paige suggested

"Yeah, good idea. I don't think Prue would be very happy if she found out about him the hard way, meaning she found him in our house with no explanation." Phoebe replied

"Okay. So where are we going?" Chris asked

"Just downstairs. Nothing too fancy." Paige said

"Oh, just be warned. I'm not allowed to say anything about the future. It's too risky, so please don't ask me questions that apply to the future. Because of…" Chris started to say

"Future consequences." Phoebe and Paige said simultaneously

**A/N: Oh, by the way. Chris will probably play a different role in this story. I'm not sure if I want him as Piper's son yet, and Wyatt probably won't be involved unless any of you Wyatt fans out there have any good ideas. So yeah, please Read and REVIEW! **


	18. I Call Him Future Boy Too!

Chapter 17:

"Piper! Prue!" Phoebe yelled, going down the stairs "You home?"

"Yeah!" Came a chorus of replies

"Come down stairs for a minute, will you?" She asked

"Hey, shouldn't you know if your own sisters are home?" Chris asked

"Well, Prue and Piper sometimes go out demon hunting and forget to tell us, so we don't really know when they're home or not." Phoebe explained

"Oh. I see." Chris replied

"Hey Paige, shouldn't we call Leo, too, to tell him what's going on?" Phoebe asked

Chris visibly flinched at the name Leo

"Sure, sounds like a good idea to me." Paige replied with a sideways glance at Chris after she saw him flinch at Leo's name

"LEO!" Phoebe yelled

Piper and Prue came down the stairs, still in a deep conversation about their recent demon. A few minutes later, Leo orbed down

"Hey, guys, what's up? And who's this?" Prue asked, taking a seat on the couch and noticing Chris for the first time since she came down the stairs.

"We're about to explain that." Phoebe replied

"Hey! I'm not a that! I'm a he!" Chris complained

"Oh, shoosh!" Phoebe said

"Okay, so remember like, an hour or so ago when Paige and I said we were going to do the To Call a Lost Witch spell again to see if we could find Payton?" Phoebe asked

Piper and Prue looked at each other in confusion

"I guess not. Well, we did, and after we did the spell, we got excited because it felt like a witch was going to show up, and obviously we were hoping it would be Payton. No offense or anything, Chris." Phoebe explained

"None taken." Chris responded

"So what does this have to do with…him…or Chris, or whoever he is?" Prue asked impatiently

"Calm down, I'm getting there. So, anyway, the figure began to form, but when it did, it wasn't Payton. It wasn't Payton at all. This is Chris Perry, a whitelighter from the future, who knows about as much as we do as to why he's here." Phoebe introduced

Piper, Leo, and Prue just sat there stunned. Prue was the first to speak.

"Um. Hi, I'm Prue." Prue said, still kind of shocked. This was the first person from the future (**in my story**) who'd ever visited them from the future. So, as you might imagine, it was quite a surprise.

"Hi. Although I already know who you guys are from the future. You're Leo, and you're Piper." Chris said, pointing to each of them.

"Oh. Did Phoebe or Paige tell you who we were?" Piper said, somewhat taken aback.

"No. Well, she told me, but I had already known who you were." Chris explained

Leo looked up.

"Honey, not again!" Piper groaned

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But They are calling very urgently. I have a feeling it's about future boy, here." Leo apologized to his girlfriend.

Paige sniggered. Chris looked slightly annoyed.

"What?" Leo asked, confused

"I call him future boy, too." Paige replied

"Oh. Well, anyway, I'd better get going. If you need me, call, but I might not come down right away. I'll try, but I don't know how urgent They need me Up There." Leo said, orbing off after giving Piper a kiss

Chris seemed relieved that Leo was gone. Paige noticed this, also.

"Chris, what do you have against Leo?" She asked, not really defensively, but just more curious

"It's future issues. I'm not really allowed to say. I'm sorry if I offend you, but it's just what I've had to deal with." Chris said, explaining the best he could.

"Oh, alright. Well, anyway, what do you guys think we should do for the time being about Chris?" Paige asked

"Well, for the time being, Chris can stay in Payton's room." Prue said

"What? Why isn't Payton home?" Chris asked

"You know Payton, too?" Prue asked suspiciously

"Well, yeah, I know all you guys. But yes, Payton is my good friend in the future." Chris explained

"Well, anyway, a demon kidnapped Payton, which is why we tried to summon her, but you showed up instead." Prue said

All of a sudden, Phoebe felt something from Chris. She felt it after Chris said Payton's name, and felt that maybe Chris and Payton were something a little more than friends. Possibly. She couldn't really tell if it was that they were related, or what. She just knew it was something more than friendship.

"A demon kidnapped Payton! What the hell! How did you guys let that happen!?" Chris exclaimed, flipping out

"Well, we told you when you first arrived, remember?" Phoebe reminded him

"Yeah, but you didn't say it was Payton! You just said a sister! And I didn't put the connections together until you told me!" Chris said

"Calm down, Chris. If you really are as good of friends with Payton as you say you are, flipping out will not help her. You need to channel your energy to finding her. The more power we have, the stronger we will be, and the faster we will find her." Phoebe soothed

"Yeah, you're right as usual, Phoebe. I'm sorry; I just got a bit excited there." Chris apologized

"It's alright, Chris. It happens to the best of us. We reacted the same way when Payton was first kidnapped." Phoebe replied

"Very true, very true." Prue commented, remember completely melting down when she heard her baby sister was gone.

**A/N: Wow! There's another pretty long chapter for you. My ideas just keep coming and coming. Sometimes, I can't get them down on paper fast enough. Okay, you know what to do from here. Just hit that button and REVIEW!!!!!! **


	19. A Good Day

Chapter 18:

Back at the cabin, Cole, Payton, and Jake were having lunch.

"So, what have you been up to since I died? It's been a long while?" Cole asked Payton while taking a bite out of his ham and cheese sandwich.

"Oh, the usual. Fighting demons, school, diving, art, fighting with my sisters, dating your son. All that fun stuff." Payton replied

"Cool, cool. How long have you and Jake been together?" he asked

"Um…I think probably eight months now, right Jake?" she asked her boyfriend, who was shoveling in all the potato chips he could cram into his mouth.

"Uh-huh" was all Jake could manage, so he took a sip of his Ginger Ale and swallowed.

"So how long do you plan to stay here?" Cole asked

"I don't know…probably a week or so, depending on how things go." Payton replied "It also depends on how my sisters are. If it looks like they are on the verge of insanity, I'm thinking I'll probably only stay about a week because I don't want to hurt them too much."

"Okay. Sounds good." Cole said, standing up and brushing the crumbs off his pants. "Well, I should probably get going. I've got things to do. I'll be back to check up on you on probably Wednesday to see how you're doing."

"Alright. Thanks again, Cole." Payton replied, and Cole said "No problem" and shimmered out.

"Now, where were we?" Jake asked slyly

"Hey, we should at least finish lunch first." Payton replied

"I'm done. You?" Jake said

"Oh fine. You win." Payton said, and got up and wrapped her arms around Jake's stomach. "I love you." She said, looking up at Jake

"I love you too." Jake replied, looking down at Payton and feeling like the luckiest guy in the world.

Payton kissed him, and they stayed interlocked for a good five minutes or so. Then Payton broke apart from the embrace to yawn.

"Tired?" Jake smiled

"Yeah, a bit. All the excitement from today sort of wore me out." She replied.

"Well, we can go to bed if you would like to." Jake said

"I just want to sleep in your arms tonight." Payton commented. Jake brushed the hair out of her face.

"Ask and ye shall receive." He grinned

**A/N: Well, that was a bit of a short chapter. It's also been a really really long time since I've updated on this story. But I'm going to try to finish it up soon. So please, REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
